Sonic the Rapper?
by Mars1040
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog wants to win the heart of Amy Rose, but her protector, E102 Gamma won't let Sonic cut in. Now he has to learn to from Knuckles, Rouge, Big and Vanilla to win Amy's heart. Just some random humor, really.
1. Sonic Needs to Become a Hero

Disclaimer: I own the following…I'm done

Sonic the…Rapper?  
**Chapter 1: Sonic Needs to Become a Hero**

Sonic the Hedgehog, his friends, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit and Sonic's crush, Amy Rose entered the Burger King for their lunch. They got online and ordered their food. Tails got a Whopper with Fries, Cream ordered two Big Kids Meals, one for her and one for Cheese.

"I'll have 8-piece Chicken Tenders with Onion Rings, not Fries, and make my Coke a Coke Icee" Amy ordered

_Amy, the love of my life, _Sonic thought _Someday, I'll win her heart. _"I'll have what she's having,"

The guy behind the counter thought he wanted what the lady who was awaiting her food wanted "This guy wants 20 Whoppers too!"

"20 Whoppers? I wanted what Amy's having" Sonic explained

"Oh," the guy behind the counter got Sonic his order.

Sonic got to the table where his friends were sitting and complained about the service and food quality of Burger King. The others thought it was hypocritical since they were _eating_ in Burger King right now. Two employees heard him and walked over to the table.

"You got a problem with us?" The first guy said

"No, not you!" Sonic panicked, these guys were big…or were they Eggman's robots?

"I think he does" The second one said

"Hey, leave him alone!" Amy shouted

"Amy wants you to leave her friend alone" A robotic voice said. The voice belonged to E-102 Gamma, who is attached to Amy ever since she saved his life…talk about obsessive. "Now you shall perish…" Gamma took out a deadly…microphone? "I'd like to tell you my life story…"At those words the group was out of the joint…as well as everyone else, except the employees.

Later that day, Sonic talked to Tails about what happened in the Burger King. "Man Tails, I'm wimpy!" Sonic complained

"So?"

"So? What will Amy think of me?"

"How about you have Knuckles train you?"

"No way…how will I win Amy's heart?" Sonic thought for a minute "Wait, I know, I GOTTA BELIEVE!!!"

"How about you have Knuckles train you?"

"That's a great idea! Why didn't you say that before?"

"I did Sonic!"

So Sonic, being the fastest Hedgehog on Earth, ran to Knuckles' Dojo in less than a minute. When he arrived, Knuckles was taking a nap on his sofa, with rock music blaring in his ears.

Sonic arrived and said "How can he sleep like that?"

Knuckles woke up with a start "I DON'T WANNA BUY YOUR CDS!!!" he shouted. He saw Sonic "Oh, it's you Sonic, I'm a little tired from my date with Tikal so come back another day"

"But you need to teach me how to fight!"

Knuckles jumped off his sofa "Why didn't you say so? I'm glad you've finally decided to stop being wimpy!"

"It's for Amy"

"Even better!" he put his arm around Sonic's shoulder "I'll teach you Karate…through rapping!"

"Rapping? But I hate wrapping"

"It'll help you memorize it better, now lets rap!"

The Echidna put on a rap music and started rapping.

"Kick! Punch! It's all in the mind, If you wanna test me, I'm sure you'll find that all the things, I'll teach ya is sure to beat ya, nevertheless you'll get a lesson from teacher now, KICK!"  
"Kick"  
"PUNCH!"  
"Punch"  
"CHOP!"  
"Chop"  
"BLOCK!"  
"Block"  
"Once more now, KICK!"  
"Kick"  
"PUNCH!"  
"Punch"  
"CHOP!"  
"Chop"  
"And BLOCK!"  
"Block"  
"Don't get cocky, it's gonna get rocky, we gonna move down to the next ya jockey now, DUCK!"  
"Duck"  
"JUMP!"  
"Jump"  
"TURN!"  
"Turn"  
"POSE!"  
"Listen carefully, JUMP!"  
"Jump"  
"POSE!"  
"Pose"  
"DUCK!"  
"Duck"  
"And TURN!"  
"Turn"  
"Hmm, yeah, I see you're getting better, kick to the limit in order to get her now, KICK! PUNCH!"  
"Kick, punch"  
"CHOP! BLOCK!"  
"Chop, block"  
"CHOP! KICK!"  
"Chop, kick"  
"PUNCH! BLOCK!"  
"Punch, block"  
"It's gonna get harder now, DUCK AND JUMP!"  
"Duck, jump"  
"TURN AND POSE!"  
"Turn, Pose"  
"DUCK AND TURN!"  
"Duck, Turn"  
"JUMP AND POSE!"  
"Jump, Pose"  
"Come on now, why don't you follow my words, because we're almost done, I'll make it easy at first, I wanna see if you wanna see what it means to be the man with the master plan, are you the man now? (Sonic looked at Knuckles weirdly) Here we go now, KICK PUNCH BLOCK!"  
"Kick, Punch, Block"  
"Chop Kick Block!"  
"Chop, Kick, Block"  
"BLOCK TURN AND KICK IT!"  
"Block, Turn, Kick"  
"Block Duck Punch!"  
"Block, Duck, Punch"  
"Duck Duck Turn!"  
"Duck, Duck, Turn"  
"Jump Kick Chop!"  
"Jump, Kick, Chop"  
"and PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH!!!"  
"Punch, Punch, Punch"

"That's it for today," Knuckles turned off the music, "Good job, Sonic, you can go onto the next stage"

"But I wasn't even trying," Sonic was confused

"I know, I never want to teach you again…GO!!!"

Like the Hedgehog he is , Sonic ran out yelling "YAHOO!!! ALRIGHT!!!"

Meanwhile, Gamma finished up his story and saw that his opponents were broken. "How rude," he walked off.

Mars: Heh heh…  
Tidus: R&R  
Jenny: Or die!!!


	2. Everyone but Sonic and Amy Sit in Back

Disclaimer: I own the following…I'm done

Sonic the…Rapper?  
**Chapter 2: Everyone but Sonic and Amy Sit in Back**

Sonic was ready for anything to challenge him. But no one challenged him. After a week, the group got bored of doing nothing, so Amy got an idea. "Lets go to the beach!"

"But Amy, we don't have any money for carfare" Tails complained

"How much do we have?" Cream asked

Everyone took out all their money and all together they had $9.57. It seemed that all hope was lost when, an oversized limo drove up in front of them. Surprise, surprise Gamma was driving it.

"Hello Amy and…friends of Amy" he greeted them, rudely "Do you wish to go to the beach?"

"Yes, thanks Gamma" Amy said, smiling

"Yeah, thanks Gamma" Sonic repeated in a half-sarcastic tone

That night, Sonic talked to his Fraternal twin brother, Shadow the Hedgehog. Yeah, bet you didn't see that coming, you should see their half brother. Anyways, Sonic spilled his heart out to his brother.

"I think you should use Dad's car" Shadow suggested

"Yeah, then I'll get pulled over for a ticket and I won't have a driver's license!" Sonic yelled

"I how about you let my girlfriend, Rouge teach you how to drive?"

"No way…why do you date someone older than you"

"Hey, she's dating me"

Just then, their half-brother entered the room. It was Silver the Hedgehog. Yes, they're a weird family. "I'll be out with Blaze, be back at 10:00!" he left.

"Doesn't he ask permission anymore?" Shadow asked

"How will I learn to drive?" Sonic asked himself "Wait, I know, I GOTTA BELIEVE!!!"

Shadow sighed his twin brother was so thick ""I how about you let my girlfriend, Rouge teach you how to drive?"

"That's a great idea! Why didn't you say that before?"

"I did!"

The next day, Sonic and Shadow showed up at Rouge's door. Shadow knocked on it and she answered it. "Hi sweetie! How are you?" she kissed him on the cheek.

"You need to teach my brother how to drive" Shadow explained, pointing to Sonic

"I guess I could teach him, just as long as he isn't a hopeless case"

"He isn't, don't worry"

Rouge set up her non-treasure hunter driving course and she got Sonic into the car. "Alright Sonic, lets rap!"

"Rap? Again?"

"It helps you remember!" Rouge turned the radio on and it played a rap beat.

"Here we go again" Sonic sighed as he started the car.

"Alright, we're here, just sitting in the car, I want you to show me if you can get far, step on the gas"  
"Step on the gas…"  
"Step on the brakes"  
"Step on the brakes…"  
"Step on the gas"  
"Step on the gas…"  
"When I say 'Boom! Boom! Boom!' you say 'Bam! Bam! Bam!' don't pause in between c'mon, lets jam!"  
"Step on the gas!"  
"Step on the gas!"  
"Step on the brakes!"  
"Step on the brakes!"  
"Step on the brakes!"  
"Step on the brakes!"  
"Step on the gas!"  
"Step on the gas!"  
"I'm glad you know which way to go, but it ain't gonna stop me, here we go! Check and turn the signals to the right!"  
"Check and turn the signals to the right"  
"Now turn to the right!"  
"Now turn to the right"  
"Check and turn the signals to the left!"  
"Check and turn the signals to the left"  
"Now turn to the left!"  
"Now turn to the left"  
"Whoa ho ho ho! Stop the car! We got an emergency, can't you see? Do you know why we stopped the car?"  
"Do I know why we stopped the car…?"  
"Guess!"  
"Guess…"  
"What!"  
"What…"  
"Do you know why we stopped the car?"  
(Out of beat) "JUST TELL ME!!!"  
"I forgot to close the door,"  
(Out of beat) "You forgot to close the door?"  
Rouge closed the door "Hmp…(Sonic starts the car again) now, just, don't forget, this ain't Kung Fu, c'mon again! Check and turn the signals to the right!"  
"Check, Turn, signals to the right…"  
"Step on the gas, now turn to the right!"  
"Step on the gas…turn to right"  
"Check and turn the signals to the left!"  
"Check, Turn, signals to the left…"  
"Step on the gas, now turn to the left!"  
"Step on the gas…turn to left"  
"Step on the brakes! (Sonic stopped the car) Do you know why we stopped the car again?"  
(Out of beat) "WHY NOW?!?"  
"It's because you just got your license!"

Rouge gave Sonic his driver's license. At that moment, Sonic sped off to show off his license to his friends. Rouge and Shadow watched him go boldly off into the distance.

"I give him three days until he crashes" Shadow said

"I give him ten minutes" Rouge replied.

Mars: Yay! Randomness  
Jenny: REVIEW OR DIE!!!


	3. Sonic’s Dad is Gonna Bite Him!

Disclaimer: I own the following…I'm done

Sonic the…Rapper?  
**Chapter 3: Sonic's Dad is Gonna Bite Him!**

Sonic was ready to take his dad's car out for a drive. His dad was going to be gone for another week so Sonic thought "Why not?" so he jumped into the car as soon as he got home. He started the car and drove to Amy's house, unfortunately, he crashed into a tree in the yard…right next to Amy's house. Amy got out of her house and saw the damage.

"Sonic!" Amy ran over to Sonic, who got out of his car, apparently unharmed

"Amy?" Sonic saw Amy running towards him. Then he looked at his crashed car "What am I going to do? My dad's gonna bite me!" he could see it now…

"_SONIC!!! HOW COULD YOU CRASH MY CAR?!?" Sonic's dad boomed_

"_You s-see da-dad the r-r-r-road was covered i-i-in…" Sonic studdered_

"_NO EXCUSES!!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE RESPONISBLE LIKE YOUR OLDER BROTHER SILVER?!?"_

"_Silver's younger, dad"_

"_I MEAN SHADOW!!!"_

"_Shadow's my twin brother and I was born before him"_

"_THAT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GO OUT OF THE HOUSE UNTIL YOU PAY FOR THE DAMAGE TO…MY CAR!!!!!!!!!"_

Sonic screamed at this thought. He jumped 56ft into the air (literally) when Amy touched his shoulder. When he landed, he didn't want Amy touching him again. "The damage isn't that bad," Amy insisted, and the car burst into flames "Then again…"

"What do I do…?" Sonic asked himself

"Maybe you can…" Amy paused for a minute

"What?"

"Finish your pace of thought Sonic"

"…wait, I know, I GOTTA BELIEVE!!!"

"Maybe you can ask Big the Cat if you can work in at his Flea Market"

"That's a great idea, why didn't you say so before?"

"You would've ignored unless you said 'I gotta believe!'"

"No, I wouldn't have"

"Anyway, it's ran by the 'Rastafarian Frog'"

Sonic thanked Amy and walked off as he made a mental note to stop ignoring people's suggestions unless he said "I gotta believe"

Sonic arrived at the Flea Market stand called "Prince Fleaswallow's Flea Market" he approached a frog on a stool. "Are you the Rastafarian Frog?" he asked

"He is, but I represent him" Big the Cat came out and greeted Sonic "Amy called and said you were coming, now lets make money!"

"Through a rap right?"

Big nodded and turned on a boom box. And he rapped (more like lip synched) in a Jamaican accent.

"I'm workin in the flea market so early, I've been working here ever since my mama was a baby, Just because the rhythm is slow, that don't mean that you can't flow. In the rain or in the snow"  
"In the rain or in the snow!"  
"Got the got the funky flow"  
"Got the got the funky flow!"  
"In the rain or in the snow"  
"In the rain or in the snow!"  
"Got the got the funky flow"  
"Got the got the funky flow!"  
"All you ever need is to be nice and friendly"  
"All you ever need is to be nice and friendly!"  
"All you ever need is to be nice and friendly"  
"All you ever need is to be nice and friendly!"  
"Remember, strike it rich The key is love, Save everybody from way up above. I can sell a bottle cap like this:"  
"I will try to sell a cap like this:"  
"I can sell a bottle cap like this:"  
"I will try to sell a cap like this:"  
"I never dreamed it would be like this, I am the number one ruler of the seven seas"  
"The skunk over here will bring you luck"  
"The skunk over here will bring you luck!"  
"The pump over here comes with the truck"  
"The pump over here comes with the truck!"  
"Oh yes, I had a lot of lot of fun, I made a lot of bucks and now I'm on the run. In the rain or in the snow"  
"In the rain or in the snow!"  
"Got the funky, funky flow"  
"Got the funky, funky flow!"  
"In the rain or in the snow"  
"In the rain or in the snow!"  
"Got the funky, funky flow"  
"Got the funky, funky flow!"  
"Ha ha ha, let me tell you something that I never tell you before, Listen this! I have never sold everything, everything"  
"I have never sold everything, everything"  
"You have never sold everything, everything"  
"You have never sold everything, everything"  
"Money, money, money, is all you need"  
"Money, money, money, is all you need"  
"Money, money, money, is all you need"  
"Money, money, money, is all you need"  
"Hey hey! Your papa is gonna be very proud of you, Let me know if you have another flea market! I will help you...Or you'll help me…"

"Hey thanks! You have good rap taste too!" Sonic complimented, having the money in hand

"Thanks" A Jamaican accent croaked. Sonic and Big looked at the Frog who was looking around.

Sonic bought a new car for his dad because the old one burst into flames. And…yeah nothing else to say here so…SEE YA!!!

A/N: REVIEW OR DIEEEEEEEEET SODA!!!


	4. Guarantied to Catch Amy’s Heart

Disclaimer: I own the following…I'm done

Sonic the…Rapper?  
**Chapter 4: Guarantied to Catch Amy's Heart**

After Sonic crashed his car, Shadow paid Rouge $10 because Sonic was on the road for 10 minutes before he crashed. Silver had given Blaze a matching friendship ring to make their relationship official. This, to Sonic was a blow to the heart, he was just friends with Amy! Gamma wasn't butting in as much as he used to because he…well…I DON'T KNOW!!! I'M ONLY THE AUTHORESS!!! Anyways, Sonic became a chauffeur for his brothers and his friends, but he didn't mind.

It wasn't long before Amy's birthday was coming up. Cream prepared a surprise party for Amy. Sonic got the job of buying a cake for the party. He went to "Uncle Coller's Cake Place." There he saw a pink cake that matched the design of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. It was perfect for her, he could see it now…

_Sonic brought the cake to Amy. "Wow! This cake looks great! Who bought it?"_

"_I did!" Sonic said boldly_

"_Thank you Sonic!" Amy kissed him on the cheek_

Sonic grinned at the thought. He bought the cake and outside, he saw, surprise, surprise, Gamma. Gamma was holding a towering cake, no doubt for Amy.

"Greetings Sonic," Gamma greeted "I am holding my own cake for Amy. It shows the affection of me and other friends of Amy. Would you like to add your cake as a layer?"

"N-no thanks" Sonic answered

"Suit yourself" Gamma bumped into him and Sonic's cake landed on the ground

"Oh no!"

"My apologies" he apologized, he gave Sonic the money for another cake and walked off

"What do I do now?"

Just then, Cream came by and saw the splattered cake on the ground "Sonic! How could you drop the cake?"

"No! It was…Gamma, he bumped into me!"

"Then buy another one!"

"This was the only one of it's kind in stock! It was going to be special to Amy!"

"Then make one yourself!"

"How?"

"Lets watch my mom's cooking channel!"

"No, I'm not good…wait, I know, I GOTTA BELIEVE!!!"

"Lets…"

"I heard what you said, TO A TV!!!"

Later, at Sonic's house, Sonic and Cream were watching "Cooking with Vanilla the Rabbit." "I hope this will teach me better than most cooking shows" Sonic said

"Don't worry, it will" Cream assured him

"We'll be making Seafood Cake today!" Vanilla said in the TV

"Seafood? We can't do it, Silver's allergic to Seafood and we aren't allowed to have it in the house"

"That's the case?" The two of them saw that Vanilla was talking to them through the TV "Then c'mon in!" she pulled both of them in.

"Whoa!" Sonic was amazed about what just happened

"Now Cream, lets show your friend how to bake a cake!" Vanilla said cheery

The music started "Oh no, not another Rap!" the hedgehog complained.

(The Rap will get confusing so here's a rundown on who's singing; Vanilla; **Sonic;** Cream)

"Every single day, stress comes in every way, I ain't got no time for nobody, My style is rich, dope, phat in which we'll make a cake today that looks rich. Crack, crack, crack, the egg into the bowl!"  
**"Crack the Egg into the bowl"  
**"M.I.X. the flower into the bowl!"  
"M.I.X. the flower into the bowl!"  
"Crack, crack, crack, the egg into the bowl!"  
**"Crack the Egg into the bowl"  
**"M.I.X. the flower into the bowl!"  
"M.I.X. the flower into the bowl!"  
"Bakin' a cake, yes, means you gotta try I'm doing this for years but don't ask me why, Butter, butter, butter, joins the bowl!"  
**"Butter joins the bowl"  
**"We're makin us a cake that you never seen before!"  
"We're makin us a cake that you never seen before!"  
"Heat up the oven, now we're on a roll!"  
**"Heat up oven, we on a roll"  
**"Vanilla is the name of my soul"  
"Vanilla is the name of your soul!  
"The other day, I was called a little bunny, but I'm a rabbit darn it, you big dummy! Put the cake in the oven for a while!"  
**"Put cake in oven"  
**"Leave it there, c'mon, clean the pile!"  
"Leave it there, c'mon, clean the pile!"  
"Put the cake in the oven for a while!"  
**"Put cake in oven"  
**"Leave it there, c'mon, clean the pile!"  
"Leave it there, c'mon, clean the pile!"  
"Here, a have a little sample,"  
**"Here, there's no sample"  
**"Cause ample time's just what we don't have"  
**"Cause money and time's just what we don't have!"  
**"A rabbit in the kitchen is making all the sound, the cake is done while we were sitting around! All we got to do is apply the final touches!"  
**"Apply the final touches"  
**"Take out the shrimp, the clam and the perches!"  
"Take out the shrimp, the clam and the perches!"  
"The tiny little shrimps just go everywhere!"  
**"Shrimps go everywhere"  
**"Whatever you like's in the middle, fiddle"  
"Whatever you like's in the middle, fiddle"  
"Seafood cake comes just like the riddle"  
**"Seafood…aww screw it"**

"Okay, now was that hard Sonic?" Cream asked

"No, not really," Sonic held his cake up in triumph "But how'd we get though the TV?"

Mars: You know the drill,  
Jenny: Review or die!


	5. Amy’s Birthday Party

Disclaimer: I own the following…I'm done

Sonic the…Rapper?  
**Chapter 5: Amy's Birthday Party**

Cream set the party up at Blaze the Cat's house, which is big and has a pool. Everyone who knew Amy was there (except Gamma who had a tune-up appointment and couldn't come). Plus, everyone knows that any party that Cream throws is a must-be-there. So basically, you were a social outcast for a week if you didn't go to this party.

Sonic's brothers, Shadow and Silver were there with their dates; Rouge and Blaze. Okay, Blaze is Silver's date. Knuckles was there, with his girlfriend, Tikal. Gamma's brother, E-123 Omega was there because one, his brother wanted him there and two, his best friends, Shadow and Rouge were there. Big was also there with the Rastafarian Frog (who Sonic learned is named "Prince Fleaswallow" for some reason). Mighty the Armadillo, who's a representative for Chaotix was there too. Wait…I'm introducing characters that have already been introduced…oh well.

They jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!!!!" when Amy came home. That's when the whole place got jumping! We all learned that Shadow can really dance. Omega can do the robot (since he IS a robot) and Mighty can break dance.

When the party was over, Amy's father called saying that the car broke down. This gave Sonic an idea. He walked over to Amy "Hey Amy, can I take you home?" he asked.

"Sure!"

So Sonic drove Amy home. However, Sonic had too much Pepsi and couldn't hold it in anymore. He thought he was going to wet his pants (actually, Sonic's wearing jeans for Amy's party) when he noticed that the gas was almost gone. _Halleluiah! _he thought.

He parked in a gas station and zoomed to the bathroom. But the bathroom had a four-person line. "MOVE! I GOTTA GO!!!" he complained

"Hey! So do we!" the people replied

"Awww! What do I do?"

"I know!" "I know!" "I know!" "I know!" the speakers were revealed as, Knuckles, Rouge, Big (and Fleaswallow) and Vanilla. "LETS RAP FOR IT!"

"Rap? Aww how can I do that? Wait, I know, I GOT…OHHHH!!!" Sonic clutched his lower stomach, he couldn't take it anymore

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Knuckles asked

"No…I can't…SCREW IT!!!" he ran past everyone in a flash and entered the bathroom "Ahhh…_this is life_!"

Sonic arrived back at the car, which now was filled with gas. He apologized to Amy for the wait, and took her home.

Mars: This was a short chapter,  
Yuna: Who actually thought that Sonic would rap to get to the bathroom?  
Link: REVIEW OR DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE…EEEEEEEE!!!


	6. You Gotta Do What?

Disclaimer: I own the following…I'm done

Sonic the…Rapper?  
**Chapter 6: You Gotta Do What?**

**I GOTTA BELIEVE!!!**

…sorry. It was just three days after Amy's party, when Sonic got a letter from MC King Kong Mushi. That's actually his stage name, no one knows his true identity. Sonic opened the letter, it read:

_Hey Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_I heard about your rappin' skills. Sounds like you got props. Wanna perform with me on my private stage? You can bring a friend along. It could be any friend at all. _

_Later,_

_MC King Kong Mushi_

Sonic smiled, he's definitely rapping with Master Mushi. Plus, he'd like to learn who his idol really is. And he can invite Amy! He has to take advantage of this opportunity! So Sonic called Amy up "Hey Amy, do you wanna come with me to the Chaotix Club? I got invited to rap on stage and they said I can bring a friend, if you don't wanna come with me, it's okay, call me back as soon as you can" he hung up. Amy wasn't home so he left a message on the answering machine. Eventually, Amy called back and accepted Sonic's proposal. PROPOSAL?!? I meant proposition! No! She's going with him okay?!?

Sonic went to Amy's house and knocked on her door. Amy's father, General Rose, answered the door. Having "Rose" for a last name doesn't exactly make you wimpy. When our Hedgehog Hero saw him, he got stiff and scared. But Amy came out and introduced Sonic to her dad. When she was ready, she got into Sonic's car and they drove to the Chaotix Club.

When they got there, Sonic was almost immediately taken backstage. But you'll never guess who was back there. Alright, if you've played PaRappa the Rapper, you'll know who's back there. It was Knuckles, Rouge, Big (well, Fleaswallow was there too), and Vanilla. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked

"Making sure you don't blow it!" Knuckles laughed

"Yeah, I won't let Shadow's twin brother be made a fool of in front of Amy Rose" Rouge said

"Remember Sonic…" Big started

"Rapping comes from the soul, you have a good soul, so you're a good rapper" a Jamaican voice said. Everyone looked at Fleaswallow who had shifty eyes.

"So go out there and do your best!" Vanilla said

"Yeah, I know! I GOTTA-"

"Believe, we know" the four of them interrupted Sonic.

"Are you guys ready?" Mushi came over

"Vector the Crocodile?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'm MC King Kong Mushi!" he explained "You see, I'm a great rapper, but if everyone knew that, I wouldn't be able to run the Chaotix Detective, and Charmy and Espio would be out of jobs. Do you understand?"

"Sure, but what are we waiting for?"

Knuckles, Rouge, Big, Vanilla and Sonic got on stage. The first thing Sonic noticed was that Amy was close to the stage. The music started and Vector came out (in a good disguise, might I add). (This may get confusing so here: Vector, **Sonic, **Knuckles/Rouge/Big/Vanilla)

"Yo yo yo! Check this out! It's party time!! Party time! In the house! Everybody, I'm wondering how you're feeling out there! Are you feeling good? We're gonna put on a show out there for everybody Check this out! Somebody say ho!" The crowd repeated "Say ho! Ho!" the crowd repeated "Say ho! Ho! Ho!" the croud repeated once again "Now scream!" the crowd screamed "Everybody say ho!" the crowd repeated "Say ho! Ho!" the crowd repeated "Say ho! Ho! Ho!" the croud repeated once again "Now scream!" the crowd screamed.  
"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta redeem!"  
**"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta relieve!"  
**"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta receive!"  
**"You gotta do what? You gotta do what?"  
**"I GOTTA BELIEVE!!!"  
**"Hey yo everybody, just check out the way I live everybody!"  
**"Yo yo everybody, it's the time you've been waiting for, here's the party!"  
**"O, oh! O, oh! Here comes the dude, and now he's running up and down the street with the juice"  
**"Amy's my life, She's like a dice, I can't tell which way she'll turn till I spice!"  
**"Whatever trouble he's in, he just gets up and begins, it ain't a problem for the man!"  
**"Whatever trouble he's in, he just gets up and begins, it ain't a problem for the man!" **(Everyone smacks their foreheads)  
"You gotta do what?"  
**"I gotta redeem!"  
**"You sure about that?"  
**"I gotta relieve!"  
**"You gotta do what?  
**"I gotta receive!"  
**"But most important,"  
**"I GOTTA BELIEVE!!!"  
**"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta redeem!"  
**"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta relieve!"  
**"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta receive!"  
**"You gotta do what? You gotta do what?"  
**"I GOTTA BELIEVE!!!"  
"**H to the E to the R to the O, and here comes your hero HO! Here we go!"  
**"P to the A to the R to the A, PaRappa's not my name I don't rap everyday" **(Once again, everyone smacks their heads)  
"Now it's time for the ruff phat night, and let's all pump up the night"  
**"Breakin' out was the name of the game for me, you, you, you, not you!" **(Cue smacking heads)  
"What's his name? He grew up in this town Check this out Come on and bring it down!"  
**"Kick punch chop, I got the funky flow, Mix the flour into the bowl!"**  
"You gotta do what?"  
**"I gotta redeem!"  
**"You sure about that?"  
**"I gotta relieve!"  
**"You gotta do what?  
**"I gotta receive!"  
**"But most important,"  
**"I GOTTA BELIEVE!!!"  
**"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta redeem!"  
**"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta relieve!"  
**"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta receive!"  
**"You gotta do what? You gotta do what?"  
**"I GOTTA BELIEVE!!!"  
**"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta redeem!"  
**"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta relieve!"  
**"Whatcha gonna do when they come?"  
**"I gotta receive!"  
**"You gotta do what? You gotta do what?"  
**"Somebody say ho!" The crowd repeated "Say ho! Ho!" the crowd repeated "Say ho! Ho! Ho!" the croud repeated once again "Now scream!" the crowd screamed "Everybody say ho!" the crowd repeated "Say ho! Ho!" the crowd repeated "Say ho! Ho! Ho!" the croud repeated once again "Now scream!" the crowd screamed. **

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you everybody! Remember! You gotta believe!" Sonic said climbing off the stage.

Later, Sonic drove Amy home. "I had a really great time Sonic,"

"Me too!"

"Well, good night!" She kissed him on the cheek. From that day on, Sonic and Amy were going out with each other.

The End

**YOU GOTTA BELIEVE!!!**

Mars: …sorry, anyway, if you liked the story, I can make a sequel, Um Jammer Tikal. So review,  
Jenny: Or diiiiiiii…  
Mars: The story's over…wait…MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY!!!


End file.
